


The roof

by Chelseylovesllamas



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, My first fic, be nice, comments are more than welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseylovesllamas/pseuds/Chelseylovesllamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Jesus falling in love of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The roof

Daryl enjoys climbing on the roof to look at the stars. He likes being alone, it helps him feel less cooped up. Daryl and Jesus have known each other for a few months now. Daryl trusts the guy enough they just haven't hung out much, especially alone. Now that Jesus has moved to Alexandrea and is officially part of the group, Daryl decides he should play nice. Jesus asks if he can join him one day, the only response he got was a shrug followed by "whatever" and Daryl continuing to climb trellis. Daryl lays down and folds his arms behind his head and stares at the sky. Jesus follows and sits a few feet away from him, not wanting to spook him away and looks at the sky too. They continue that for a few hours, Daryl gets up says "night" and climbs in the window leaving Jesus alone. It happens a few more times like that, Jesus will tell him stories from hilltop, stories from before everything went to shit, tell him about his friends from hilltop and before. Daryl will listen and remember everything he says. He doesn't say much in return but Jesus can tell he's listening. 

The fifth time Jesus joins him on the roof he doesn't ask, he just follows Daryl and sits a little closer but still not too close. Afraid Daryl would get up and leave if he invaded his personal space too much. He notices Daryl watching him a few times as he tells his stories but whenever he looks at Daryl, he looks away quickly and acts like nothing happened. That happens a few times before Daryl gets up, a little embarrassed he was caught starring but would never admit it, mumbles a "night" and climbs in the window. Leaving Jesus alone once again. 

The sixth time Jesus joins him on the roof, Daryl is the one that mumbles "hey, you can sit a little closer if you want, or not, what the fuck ever". Jesus grins a little at that and sits to where their legs are almost touching, he's sure to leave some space just in case Daryl changes his mind. They both lay down with their arms behind their head, Jesus making sure he's not touching Daryl so he doesn't make him uncomfortable. Jesus catches Daryl glancing at him again but this time he doesn't look away, he holds his stare for a few seconds before looking back at the stars. Jesus smiles at that and Daryl says "what's so funny?" Jesus just says "oh nothing" and keeps smiling. They stay out there for about another hour, Jesus making most of the conversation yet again, before Daryl gets up and mumbles something about Jesus "better go home before he gets himself sick, it's frosty out tonight". He climbs in the window and Jesus leaves soon after that. 

The seventh time Jesus joins Daryl they both lay side by side still not touching. Jesus puts one arm behind his head and let's he other rest between him and Daryl while he talks. After about an hour Daryl does the same, slowly inches his hand closer to Jesus's until the backs of their hands are touching. Jesus is practically holding his breath and has stopped talking, hoping Daryl doesn't change his mind or run away. Daryl never looks away from the sky the whole time their hands are touching. Like if he doesn't acknowledge it, it must not be real. After a little while of touching hands, Daryl decides to call it a night. He gets up and mumbles "night" but before he can fully climb through the window Jesus turns around and says "good night Daryl, it was nice hanging out with you" Daryl just stares at him for a minute and says "yea, you too I guess" then closes the window. 

The eighth night Jesus beats Daryl to the roof. "Hey I have a surprise for you, found it on a run today". "Oh yea what's that?" Daryl mumbles as he sits down right next to Jesus. Jesus pulls out a bottle of whiskey from behind his back and hands it to Daryl. He can see his eyes light up a bit, this good of whiskey is hard to come by these days. Daryl opens the bottle and takes a big gulp and mumbles "this is good, thanks man". Jesus just smiles and nods, he takes a swig too and they continue on like that until the bottle is about half way gone. Neither of them are able to drink much these days so they are both feeling pretty good at this point both laughing and making jokes. Jesus decides in his very tipsy state that this would be the perfect time to ask Daryl about his past and his scars he noticed. He didn't think Daryl would get serious, tell Jesus "night" and go inside. That's exactly what he did, leaving Jesus alone and tipsy on the roof, wondering how he could be so stupid and push him. He laid down and waited until he sobered up a bit himself before he left. 

On the ninth night Jesus didn't join Daryl on the roof. He was afraid he fucked up and Daryl wouldn't want to hang out with him anymore. Daryl was hoping he would show up but he eventually gave up and went inside. 

On the tenth night Daryl was already on the roof when he saw Jesus walk by going home from talking to Rick. Daryl called out his name to get his attention, Jesus looked confused but came up anyways. Once on the roof Jesus sat a few feet away like he did in the beginning, thinking he would have to start again. Daryl noticed the distance and mumbled "you can sit closer if you want". Jesus scooted until their legs were barely touching and he looked at Daryl in the eyes, waiting for him to speak. "'M sorry I flaked on you the other night, jus didn't want to talk about my shitty life before all this". Jesus nodded, of course he understood. Everyone had their demons and most of daryls came from before they had dead people coming back to life and killing everyone. Jesus laid back onto the roof "it's okay, but I'm always here if you want to talk. I'm sure you get tired of hearing my voice all the damn time". Daryl smiles a little at that, "nah I like your stories...and your voice". That night Daryl actually tries to open up a bit. Mostly stories about Merle being Merle, some from before and some from after. He told him how Merle lost his hand and how he found Merle again, only to lose him not too long after that. He told him how Merle died and how he had to put him down. He shed a tear at that but Jesus acted like he didn't notice and told him that Merle sounded like a good brother. They laid on the roof together for a little while longer before Daryl decided to call it a night, he sat up and looked at Jesus. "See ya tomorrow?" Hoping the answer would be yes, Jesus just smiled and said "of course, night Dixon". Daryl smiled back and said "night rovia" and went inside. 

On the eleventh night Daryl decides tonight is the night he's finally going to hold Jesus's goddamned hand. He's been thinking about it ever sense he was close that one night but he just couldn't go through with it. He was so afraid Jesus would reject him. Once they were both on the roof laying side by side Daryl decided to tell him the story of his first crush. He was 15 and no one had ever caught his eye before. He was beginning to think he was weird because he wasn't really attracted to the girls like every other guy seemed to be. Then he saw him, his name was Sam and he was the most adorable person he had ever seen. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He was a little on the short side and he was super smart, way smarter than Daryl thought he was. Sam moved into town while his dad was on business with his older brother named dean. Sam only stayed in town for a couple weeks and Daryl never worked up the courage to actually talk to him, he just admired him from afar in class. That's when Daryl had realized he wasn't exactly straight. He never told anyone else really, his dad would kill him and he knew his brother loved him but he probably wouldn't react much better. Daryl just kept it inside until now, afraid his new family wouldn't accept him either. Even tho they weren't anything like the ones he grew up with but that didn't stop his mind from over thinking everything. After he was done talking he just waited for Jesus's response. Jesus sat up and said "thank you for telling me that Daryl, it means a lot". Daryl sits up too and grabs Jesus's hand, awkwardly trying to hold it until Jesus gets what he's trying to do and puts it in a more comfortable position. They sit their holding hands for a long time before Daryl says "well um, gotta get to bed I guess. Uh, nice talking to ya or whatever" Jesus smiles, brings daryls hand up to his lips and kisses it. "Night Dixon" "night rovia" he manages to say as he's getting up, trying to hide how red he is. 

After that night Daryl went on a run with michonne, and Tara to search for supplies that lasted about 2 weeks. Rick noticed by the 3rd day that Jesus was moping around and looking kinda sad at night. Jesus was used to hanging out with Daryl every night by that point and Tara was his closest friend beside Daryl, so he didn't have anything to do to keep busy while everyone else hung out with their families. Rick approached Jesus on the fifth day, "are you doin okay?" "Yea I'm fine Rick, why what's up?" "You just look a little lost ever since Daryl left, I've noticed you too have been spending a lot of time together at night lately". Jesus smiled at the memories, "yea we have been spending a little time together". "A little? You mean every night? I notice thangs" "yea I might be missing him a little, ya know, since I have no one else to hang out with". "You sure that's all?" "Can you keep a secret?" Rick grins "That's my middle name, Rick secret keeper grimes" Jesus laughs a little at that. "Okay I like Daryl a lot, I think he likes me too but I'm not sure how much or if he even wants a relationship". "Well Daryl is a great person, I wouldn't give up on him, you might have a chance. He's just used to being alone but once he comes around I think anyone would be lucky to have him" "thanks Rick, I think I'm gonna go ahead home now. See ya" he gave a solute and walked home. He fell asleep that night smiling to himself thinking about Daryl, hoping he would be home soon. 

While Daryl was on the run with michonne and Tara, michonne noticed Daryl looked a little more serious than usual, maybe even a little down after a few days. While they were sitting around a fire in the woods one night michonne ventured to ask him about it "Daryl you okay?" Michonne asked. "M fine" Daryl mumbled staring at the fire. "You sure? You know you can trust us, ya know, us being family and all that". Tara and michonne waited for an answer but Daryl continued to just stare at the fire. Tara chimed in, "are you missing anyone back home? Like someone whose name starts with J and ends with esus?" Daryl looked up with a surprised look on his face, "wha ya talkin bout?" Tara adds, "me and Jesus are friends, he tells me stuff. Like that you and him have been hanging out a lot lately". Daryl looks back down and stares at the fire like its the most interesting thing in the world, "so?".  
Michonne says "it's nothing to be ashamed of, Jesus is a great guy, not to mention he's pretty attractive." "Hmf" Daryl grumbles acting like he doesn't know what they are talking about. "You could do a lot worse, he told me he cares about you" Tara mentions. Daryl doesn't look away from the fire "really?", he almost whispers. "Yes really" Tara says while trying not to laugh, like it was the craziest thing in the world that someone wouldn't care about Daryl. He holds his breath and asks "so ya know that I'm...." Michonne looks at Tara and they both smile. "Yea we know". Daryl smirks a little at that, he was so worried about someone finding out, afraid they would disown him or act weird around him but they knew all along. "Well whatever, I'll take first watch while y'all sleep". Daryl stays up all night thinking, even while he's supposed to be resting while the others take watch. He thinks about Jesus and how Jesus makes him feel, even about how Jesus maybe isn't the most unattractive person ever with his stupid perfect beard and his stupid perfect hair and his stupid eyes that are the prettiest eyes he has ever seen. 

When they finally get back home michonne and Rick ran to each other and hug like they are in a damn romance novel. They kiss, then walk back home holding hands. Michonne kept talking about how much she missed Carl and Judith on their way home. Daryl was getting out of the car when he noticed Jesus standing about ten feet away just staring at him and smiling from ear to ear, Jesus gives him a node and walks back to Tara's house with Tara so they can catch up. That night Daryl fell asleep early, after the run he needed to catch up on sleep and Jesus knew that. 

The twelfth night they met on the roof Jesus was all smiles, his eyes sparkling and Daryl thinks he's the most attractive person he's ever seen in his life right at that moment, Daryl asked "what's up with ya? Why ya so happy for?" "what? I'm not allowed to be happy you're back? Maybe I missed you a little". Daryl lays back with one arm behind his head and looks up at the stars, "missed ya too" he says so quietly that Jesus almost doesn't hear him. Jesus smiles and lays back "good, I hope so". Daryl lays their for a few minutes and grabs Jesus's hand, "I heard you might care about me". Jesus smirks "Tara tell you that? She talks too much". "Like you're one to talk" Jesus looks over at daryl and he can see him smiling. Jesus can't help but think how attractive he is, those blue eyes he could just get lost in and that beautiful smile he's one of the few lucky ones to receive. "Can I ask you something Daryl?" Daryl looks at Jesus, "yea I guess". Jesus takes a deep breath, and says "do you ever think about settling down, maybe dating someone?" Daryl thinks for a second "eh maybe, shits always going crazy tho. I could make an exception for the right person." "Oh ya? You found anyone worth it yet?" Daryl looks and Jesus and smiles "ya I think so, why? You wanna be my boyfriend or somethin?" Jesus bites his lip and says "Are you wondering or actually asking me?" Daryl turns red as can be and his ears are burning "m askin". Jesus smiles that beautiful smiles, "then yes, I would love to be your boyfriend". Daryl just smiles and says "good, m glad". Jesus sits up at that and leans over and kisses Daryl, daryl is surprised at first but after a few seconds he moves his lips along with the other mans. They lay on the roof and make out for what feels like forever, hands in each other's hair. The kisses getting more heated by the moment. They start to moan into each other's mouth and Jesus straddles Daryl. Eventually Jesus breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against daryls, they stare into each other's eyes both insanely happy. Daryl thinks that he would rather stare in Jesus's eyes that at the stars any day. Neither of them can think of a place they would rather be. After Jesus kisses him a few more times he asks "you maybe wanna take this inside?". Daryl grins "hell ya" they both get up and Daryl grabs his hand. They both climb in the window together and Daryl turns around and closes it. They both smile as they lay on the bed and kiss. They both think about how they could both do this for he rest of their lives and they do.


End file.
